


It is Better to be Fire

by Masterpwn



Series: The Poetry Stuff Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe... And he's wonderful.</p>
<p>A poem of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is Better to be Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a poem the other night because I was struck with inspiration at almost one in the morning and then I was struck with this a few days later. I decided I'd name it after the poem since that random thought was the inspiration for this. If you'd like to see the original poem, I could put that into the comments possibly, since it's rather short.

_He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and he can see the turn of the universe... And he's wonderful._

 

Oh Doctor, Doctor, it is good to be fire.  
Fire is the heat, the hate, the hurt  
Fire is the driving power you have  
Fire is the fuel, the need, the meaning.

Fire is the all consuming desire,  
The hunger never sated,  
The passion, the drive, your strength.  
And it is better to be fire.

Fire is the light, burning bright,  
Fire cannot be hidden from sight.  
Fire is seen and feared,  
Evil runs before fire, seeks dark.

Oh Doctor, Doctor, it is okay to be ice.  
Ice is the cool, the calm, the focus  
Ice is the level head you can keep  
Ice is is the break, the level under pressure

Ice is aloof and fierce,  
The alien you are,  
The bitterness, the difference, the cold  
And it is okay to be ice.

Ice is the indifference, the above, the beyond  
Ice makes your companion your carer  
Ice is felt, cold and sharp,  
All shy away from ice, seeks warmth.

Oh Doctor, Doctor, it is fine to have rage.  
Rage is the force, the push, the hammer  
Rage is the righteous vengeance  
Rage is your right, your dominance, your greatness

Rage is your darkness,  
The Dalek in you,  
The death, the destruction, the hate,  
It is fine to have rage.

Rage is the fight, the fury, the strike,  
The guilt let loose  
Rage strikes hot, without mercy, without pity  
Behold! The Great Exterminator!

The ice is your night,  
The rage your storm,  
And with your fire,  
You burn at the centre of all.

Oh Doctor, Doctor, how time bends to your will!  
The Time Lord Victorious!  
Do you feel victorious still?

Oh Doctor, Doctor, the universe flows, cold and cruel around you!  
Does it remind you of someone?  
Oh, yes it does, it does of you.


End file.
